Uh Oh! I caught you!
by Fluffy99
Summary: Truten. Vegeta and Goku catch on to Trunks and Goten, and Vegeta has some mouthy words to say. And Trunks has a reason to fight back.  yaoi


**TRUTEN**

**Disclaimer:**Fluffy99 does not own Dragonball Z, or Truten :(

**A/N:** Story takes place when Goten and Trunks are teens. *WARNING...YAOI (BOYXBOY PAIRING)

**Chapter 1: Suspicions**

"Ow! Ow ow ow! Tr-Trunks s-stop! Get off!" Goten sputtered helplessly. "No, don't you- HA HA! TRUNKS-HA HA! PLEASE!"

Trunks purred delicately, nuzzling poor Gotens neck, while his hands mercilessly tickled every part of Goten's body.

"Hmmm? Is someone _ticklish?"_ he purred out 'ticklish' with a smirk, moving his hands up to Gotens arm pits.

"Trunks please! Not the pits! NOOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHA way to steal my line Goten."

Then, while Trunks guard was down, Goten seized the moment and grabbed Trunks by the shoulders, flipping him over with a victorious yelp. Trunks, wide eyed, hissed with displeasure.

"Damn it Goten!" He struggled, desperately trying to wriggle out of the wrath of his lover.

"Oh no, I can't let my prey slip away now can I? Not after what happened LAST TIME."

Trunks wined. He knew exactly what Goten was talking about it.

"It was your fault. Training only with shorts and a thin, flimsy, little tank top was a huge turn on. I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah right! Fuck Trunks, my ass still hurts from your damn pounding..."

"Psh, course it did. But you didn't seem to mind." he smirked heavenly.

And with that, Goten grasped both sides of Trunks face and swooped down, crashing his lips furiously to the other boys. After that came the fire, burning so intense, Trunks couldn't help let out a helpless whimper. He slipped his tongue into Gotens hot mouth, swirling it around his teeth, trying to dominate the kiss. However, Goten had other plans. Growling, Goten bit fiercely on the lavender haired boys bottom lip.

"As if."

"Nnnh, Goten please." he whispered helplessly against the boys lips, burying himself and Goten deeper into his mothers $130,000 imported Italian feather couch.

Now it was Goten's turn to smirk. "Hmm?" he pulled his lips from Trunks', sitting back on his lap. "What's wrong? I told you, I want to stalk my prey. And when I pounce, I'll pounce my "sweet prince."

Trunks frowned. "What happened to my sweet, innocent Goten?"

"He's locked inside. Right now, deep, dark and dangerous Goten is out." he smiled darkly.

"Yeah, sure. More like horny and seductive Goten."

"Oho! I see how it is."

Trunks growled in annoyance. "No more talking."

Trunks grabbed Goten's shoulders, ramming his body against his. Goten chuckled and gave in, once again devouring Trunks' mouth and tongue. On instant, Trunks moaned in need, smothering themselves together. Goten smirked into the kiss, ripping off Trunks' training shirt roughly. As things began to heat up between the two, Goten suddenly abruptly stopped, pulling away. He stood up off the couch, grabbed the remains of what used to be Trunks' training shirt, and plopped down on the couch beside Trunks, breathing shallowly. Trunks, looking a little more than flustered, rose his red face to look at Goten, puzzled.

"Damn it Goten, if this is one of your-"

"TRUNKS! GOTEN! WERE BAAAAAAACK!"

Trunks froze. _Shit!_ How could he not have felt their ki? Oh. Because he was too distracted by Gotens delicious mouth. Looking down, he gasped. His shirt was, well, gone. And he was still flustered and breathing hard as hell. Then, the door flung open.

"Hey! Trunks, Go-o woah, woah, woah. Look who's been training hard huh?" Goku walked into the room, hands behind his head, smiling his usual Son smile. Vegeta pushed past Goku.

"Seems you two had a hell of a time. Trunks? Who won this spar?" he asked, leaning against the wall casually.

Goten looked over at Trunks and smirked. Trunks let out a deep sigh.

"Goten."

"What?"

"I said, Goten."

Vegeta scoffed, "Wonderful. A third class saiyans snot-nosed brat defeating MY top ranking brat. Trunks, you lazy ass."

"Ehrm, sorry dad..." Trunks scratched the back of his head.

"Well whatever, you guys should go up and get cleaned up. Bulma and Chi-Chi should almost be done with shopping." Goku told the two.

Goten stood and and smiled at his father. "Sure thing dad."

Trunks cheeks felt warm. Goku had no idea what was going to happen while they got "cleaned up." He sighed and heaved himself up off the couch.

"Yeah ok. Let's go Goten."

As the two walked upstairs, Vegeta's eyes caught something sticking in Goten's back pocket. In there poked out Trunks' training t-shirt. The one with the Capsule Corps. logo on the back. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. This all seemed very, very strange. Even though both looked ruffled and exhausted, none even gleamed the least bit of sweat. And Goten "beating" Trunks in a spar is practically impossible. Even if he hated admitting it, both boys had equally great powers, and if they decided to really go at it, the planet would be shaking as effect. So there was no way Goten could have won. Not unless Trunks was completely unconscious. Shivering, he felt goosebumps rise up his arms. How could Trunks be shirtless in this weather? It was windy as fuck, and Vegeta was freezing.

Vegeta sniffed. Something was defiantly up. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Well, well, well. ;) Yummy little Truten moment, and a very suspicious Vegeta. Please, please, PLEASE review and subscribe! It would mean mui macho to me and I need to know if anyone actually cares enough for me to update :\ anyways,<p>

Love Always,

Fluffy99, (^_−)− (P.S...PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON...I dare you...(｀_´)ゞ


End file.
